Mr. Jay
Mr. Jay is the teacher for Zufadt High's fruit class. He teaches Kevyn, Ross, and Billy all they need to know about fruit and serves as their knowlegable mentour. He is quite a trustworthy man who will go to great lengths to protect and/or save his students from harm... although Mr. Jay gassed Kevyn and Ross for some unknown reason. He also saved Kevyn from the clutches of Vony. Who knows what would've happened if he hadn't? Family/Friend Life: Mr. Jay's only known friends are Vick, Kevyn, Ross, and Billy. Mr. Jay and Vick have known each other ever since they were little and they always used to play together. He seems to have quite a tolerance for Billy, oftentimes snapping due to Billy's stupidity when it comes to fruit. Mr. Jay is married to Stacy Jay. They haven't had any children so far, but they're expecting some some day. He and Stacy met at a tropical beach bar on a hot, summer's evening. Mr. Jay was there first, and just as he was asked by the bartender what he wanted, Stacy walked up beside him. "Banana daquiri" they both said. Intrigued by them saying the same thing at the same time, Mr. Jay and Stacy grabbed their daquiris and sat down at a table in the corner. It was love at first sight with Mr. Jay and Stacy. They got married five years later in a church in Flaurence and moved into Zufadt where Mr. Jay began his teaching. Personal Stuffs: Mr. Jay's first name is Matthew. He does not have a college diploma or a teaching degree, so it is unknown how he is able to teach in Zufadt High. Perhaps the standards of Zufadt High are low. The only careers he had other than teaching was male modeling. Thank God Zufadt High doesn't do career history checks or they'll find some nude photos somewhere... some pretty sexy ones at that! Though he got fired from modeling because he persistantly wanted to pose with fruit, but his photographer wanted nothing to do with fruit in the picture. Personality Mr. Jay is typically on edge and prone to short bursts of anger. Most of these were caused by his student Billy being rediculously absent-minded. Otherwise, Matthew is a relatively nice person and is typically calm. When he found out that he was going to become a father, his calm stature faded and Mr. Jay went insane and turned to drugs to calm him down. Unfortunately, his drug obsession just made him even more crazy. In Zvanzig: Mr. Jay lives a peaceful life with his wife Stacy. He continues teaching Fruit Class at Zufadt High, though things have dulled down since Kevyn and Ross graduated and moved on. His ties with Vick also mysteriously cut off... Also he is seen sporting a bit of stubble! Drug Addiction / Death Once Mr. Jay found out that Mrs. Jay was pregnant, he began to panic and look for ways out. He didn't think he would be able to handle having a child and began looking for ways to calm himself down. His attention turned to drugs and he became addicted. This addiction worried Mrs. Jay, but it didn't stop her from hating Mr. Jay for getting her pregnant. Mrs. Jay contacted Big Acker and hired his services to eliminate her husband from existance. After killing three other people in Zufadt, Big Acker finally cornered Mr. Jay and eliminated him by smashing his head against the wall. In a dark sense of humor, Big Acker did this deed for only $10.